


Songs like Lyrium

by Mickae



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Amell and Trevelyan are the Same, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Grey Wardens, Haven, Hopefully a better redemption for Cullen, Mage Warden (Dragon Age), Mage-Templar War, Mages and Templars, Slow Burn, avoiding problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickae/pseuds/Mickae
Summary: How had this started, the Most Holy sticking her own hands where they did not belong, with the Mage-Templar War underway, Drysi had her orders from Weisshaupt. Do not get involved, yet here she was to many titles, neck deep in being involved.How did it start? With a Secret like a Song in Lyrium rich walls, and then shattered walls and wards, with words carving through like daggers. Some wounds heal with time, and some you have to heal with work.





	1. A Warden's Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to check me out at my [main blog](https://Siofrasongs.tumblr.com) and at my [ Dragon Age Blog](https://mythalsknickers.tumblr.com)

The large hooves of a dark-colored Anderfel Courser plowed up the trail. It was a pilgrimage path now. The trail they had discovered to a dragon-worshipping cult. It baffled her but the chantry would do as it pleased. As she rounded the bend she felt something push towards the fade, it prickled the hairs on her neck. It was the same feeling she recieved the day before her Harrowing. Almost a decade ago her life hand drastically changed. “Whoa.” She leaned back in the saddle as the horse slowed, in front of the wooden gate baring… Andraste’s flaming pyre was those supposed Mabari. With a shake of her head, she dropped the reins pulling out a small writ from the Most Holy.  
It was amusing how easily plans changed, she was going to go west and try to access the Tevinter Warden records to see if she could replicate what the Architect had done to her, or find out how Fiona had been cured. Arriving in Gwaren and coming face to face with Knight Divine Fionn Trevelyan and the Most Holy. She knew Leliana had not known she was coming through Gwaren and it worried her that the Most Holy had her own spies.

> “Warden Commander Drysi Amell.” It had startled her, not many knew Drysi Amell and Drysi Trevelyan was one and the same. Her eyes found her cousin and then the Most Holy. Bowing politely she pushed the hair out of her eyes.  
>  “Divine Justinia, what an unexpected pleasure,” She canted her head towards her cousin. “Fionn good to see you are well.” She added only getting a huff from the Knight. “What brings you to Gwaren, Most Holy?” she inquired her posture shifting, it had become a habit while in Amaranthine to play the game with Nobles, and the Most Holy, Leliana had given her heads up that she was interested in speaking with the Hero of Ferelden.  
>  “Why don’t we go speak in the Tavern, Warden Commander.” She watched as the Divine turned and lifted the hem of her robe. “I am old and this damp does my bones no good, will you honor me with your company?” Reaching up Drysi pushed her hair back away from her storm like eyes.  
>  “Of course Most Holy I would be honored.” She stepped up past her cousin and offered her arm to the older woman. She was not surprised the spidery hand gripped her arm like silverite. Making sure she didn’t make a run for it at the nearest chance no doubt. As they walked she could pick up the whispers. “Is that really the Hero of Ferelden? Wasn’t she awarded the Teyrna?” She had hoped to get out of Gwaren without being recognized. The Most Holy played her cards well. Stepping up to the door she opened it. “After you Most Holy.” She offered politely watching her cousin. There was no chance of a fade step to the stables. He would likely just pull her out of the fade. As the women entered she reluctantly followed. Past the main rooms, past the private rooms, and up to what was likely the best room in the Tavern.  
>  “I beg your pardon Warden Commander, I know you had plans of leaving Ferelden quickly.” She joined the woman at the table sitting rather stiffly. “My left hand would see you undergo your journey uninterrupted, and I do not hold her responsible for not informing me of your whereabouts. She was with you during the blight and knows better than most what you endured child.” She quietly took a cup of tea from a serving girl sipping it slowly. “I am sure you heard from your cousin about the Inquisition.” The Divine smiled serenely at her.  
>  “I have Most Holy, but I fail to see what I can bring to this Organization. As you know Grey Wardens are not political.” She offered while taking a sugar cube off the tray and dropping it into her cup.  
>  “Yet as a Grey Warden, child you hold several powerful titles solved two succession crisis, and ended one civil war.” At the pause, Drysi added another sugar cube. Her politicking in the blight had cost her more than anyone knew. Weisshaupt had tried to undermine her every move since. She held less power than any other Commander of the Grey. “However I am not here to ask you to join, I need you to speak at the Conclave to your fellow mages.” The divine set her own cup down seeming to wait for a response.  
>  “Most Holy I do not understand, speak on what the dangers of Maleficar? I am a Grey Warden we do not censure darker magics.” She was confused if this was not about joining the Inquisition what was this about.  
>  “In War, Victory. In Peace Vigilance.” The Most Holy paused before continuing. “Vigilance against magic lead astray by hubris and avarice.” She raised an eyebrow as Justina went on, “I want you to speak on the blight, on how you as a neutral party would prevent magic going awry. If anyone can reason with the mages it will be you.” Leaning forward Drysi put her hands on either side of her head. Her left hand reached down under her tunic pulling out an old faded Templar amulet.  
>  “Thirty Two Most Holy.” She offered quietly rubbing the amulet. Part of her smiled just a tiny bit of confusion. “Five is the number of Templar and Ex Templar Recruits last recorded in the Ferelden Grey Wardens Chapter. Including his Majesty the King of Ferelden Alistair Therin. Thirty-Two is the number of dead Templars or Templars who lost their way in Kinloch Hold when she fell.” She stood up looking at the Divine. “I will speak, but it will be both to the Mages and the Templars. Both went awry in this Most Holy. Both have hurt each other.” She saw Fionn’s look when he saw the amulet.

Quietly she walked her horse up to the gate. “Who comes there!” Slowing her horse to a stop leaning down she offered the writ.  
“Senior Enchanter Drysi Trevelyan of the Ostwick Circle of Magi. I have a writ from the Most Holy.” She added as the scout approached her taking the writ.  
“Nug shi--- Apologies my lady!” he handed the writ back to her after inspecting it. “Open the Gates! My lady, you will need to show that to either Commander Rutherford or Sister Leliana.” She nodded tucking it back in her pack. Her right hand tightened on the reins, a thin line of frost forming along the inside of her gloves. Rutherford? It couldn’t be.  
“Maker guide you ser.” She offered gently urging her horse through the gates. Her horse's hooves cobbled along the stones looking over at the village she was awed by the changes. Ten years and it had changed so much. There were still places in Ferelden scarred by the blight.


	2. Ripping Open Old Wounds

As she crossed the stone bridge she drew the furs over her, looking up at the mountain. In the ten years, she had been gone the temple had drastically changed, gone were the scars of dragon’s breath. It looked like a temple of Andraste. Her lips tugged a brief smile. Urging her horse into a slow trot, down the hill it was not long till she reached the under crofting. A young boy wearing chantry robes rushed out. “Blessed are the champions of the just!” she sighed and dismounted her horse.

“I need a stall for the length of time the conclave is supposed to be.” She reached into her pocket looking for her sovereigns.

“Her Holiness has already paid Serah. Welcome to Haven.” She nodded quietly untying the pack from her horse as the boy started to lead her tired mount into the sable. Looking over at the tents she could pick out the Templars, attempting to wear normal clothes and blend among the soldiers. She giggled quietly heading into the village. It was a bustle of activity, sisters and revered mothers ministering to pilgrims, elven servants racing back and forth. Silently she made her way through the village looking. Leliana, Left Hand of the Divine, Nightingale of the Orlaisian Court, Veteran of the Fifth Blight. One would think her friend would stand out.

“Seeker! I told you I don’t know where Hawke is! All I know is she left after things went south!” she recognized the voice. Varric Tethras, quietly she slipped by tossing him a brief wave. Striding up to the chantry, she stopped looking at its massive oaken doors reaching out she pushed them open. Slipping in she could smell the incense and the candles. However, it was the figure tucked in a pew she was more interested in. Stepping into the aisle she made her way up the woman with a smile. Sitting down she removed her hood.   
“Sister, tell me do you prefer Nightengale of the Imperial Court, or is Sister Leliana still good.” She hid her smile as she interrupted the chant.

“Mon Chere Lionne!” She smiled as Leliana reached to hug her, Drysi readily returned the hug. “What in the Maker’s breath are you doing here? I told you, that the Inquisition was looking for you.” She took Leliana’s hand as they left the pews her left hand pulling her hood back up.

“My plans were abruptly changed by Most Holy announcing the Hero of Ferelden was in Gwaren.” She offered as Leliana lead her to an office at the back of the chantry. “She requested…I come and speak at the conclave as a neutral mage who is tasked with the vigilance of magic gone astray.” She offered as Leliana took a seat on the couch.  
“Most Holy is very convincing.” She quirked her lips before sitting next to Leliana her right hand reaching up to grip the amulet. “Drysi, Cullen is here.” Her pale eyes met Leliana, and her face paled. Closing her eyes she pushed it all down. Now was not the time.

“I see, I trust he is with the Templars?” it was an assumption but true to who Cullen was in her mind. He was and always would be. They had been more than friends but they had not held any romantic notions. He was a Templar and she was a Mage. He was her protector and protected others from her. Magic going awry meant death.  
“No, he is Commander of the Inquisition’s forces.” She glanced at Leliana not sure if she was hearing correctly. “He stopped being a Templar after Kirkwall, Seeker Pentaghast was sent to recruit him for Commander.”

“Pardon but you can’t just stop being a Templar.” She thought back to her actual Templar wardens. “The joining specifically includes Lyrium so Templars have access to their abilities. They are still Templars.” Leliana rubbed her nose.

“I…” she looked conflicted seeming to weigh something. “If you are going to be here for a while why not try to get to know him again? I can’t tell you why he stopped being a Templar. That is his story Mon Chere Lionne.” Leliana reached out for her hand. Taking her friend’s hand she squeezed.

“I will see Leliana, that is all I can promise.” She stood with her friend. “You insisted I write the letters, has he been getting them?” At her nod, she was shocked. He had hated her, accused her of breaking her oath.

“Like clockwork, he didn’t ask how you knew where he was. He did ask if you were okay after the blight and what had happened.” She glanced at Leliana raising a brow.  
“What did you say?” she inquired curiously what was that conversation was like.

“At first I was angry at him, I yelled that you had counted on him, that he broke your heart, that you wanted to die in Denerim. That the only reason you hadn’t was because Morrigan and Loghain had intervened on your behalf.” Leliana sighed as the exited the Chantry into the crisp winter air. “He was taken aback, but he kept asking, so I told him about the nightmares, about your burdens of command, your fear of what being a Grey Warden meant, the lack of sleep, the threats from Riordon, then later Wiesshaupt’s threats, and the spying on you.” She offered quietly. “I am not sure how bad he took it, but he apologized to me. I told him it meant nothing till he said it to you and proved he was changing.” As they walked to a small cabin Leliana stopped and looked at her. “I believe he is attempting to change. Time will tell Mon Chere Lionne. I should leave you to get settled. This cabin is yours.” Leliana smiled leaning forward and kissing her cheeks.

“Thank you for the information Leliana.” She opened the door and slipped in and closed it abruptly sinking to the floor. “Andraste’s flaming holy knickers.” She muttered raising her hands to hold her head. She began to cry, wounds ten years old and buried suddenly dug up with one conversation. “Cullen here.” She whispered her voice hoarse. She had loved him, despite the fact Greagoir and Irving reminded them of their proper places during her harrowing. Choosing him to strike her down after everything had been cruel. Then Irving demand she assisted Jowan and Lilly instead of just branding Jowan tranquil. When he became an abomination and she had to cut him down in the harrowing chamber she hadn’t felt guilty how could she? The man who taught her what it was to be a mage had betrayed her just to slight the nug sucking chantry. Reaching up she rubbed her eyes still crying. All the hurt she and Cullen had said to each other after the Rite of Annulment had been carried out and Wynne being so Andraste’s ass smug about the whole thing. Greagoir had the decency to look hurt for both of them.  
She lost track of time as she cried getting ten years of anger, hurt, anguish, pain, and sorrow out. Slowly she drifted off leaning against the door.


End file.
